Cactivil (Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures)
Calvin Sharp Keen who is otherwise infamously known as Cactivil who is the main titular archrival antagonist for the Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures otherwise known as TMRA. Appearance Calvin appears to look like a green cat with orange/brown clothing with a yellow belt. He also has a tan snout that is the same color as his belt. His vest is partly made out of a specialized orange gem citrine and a painite gem. Keen has some magenta-red hair, along with a devil tail with the same color as his top hair. Personality Keen has been shown to be an average individual in Lovely Land: Fleeceville. A lot has been shown with his personality with those who he has been connected with who were mostly his friends enemies that he would pursue his way into getting revenge with or against. In spite of being shown to be feared by Cacti he had felt like having an embracement to his change believing that he would be god and would be powerful enough to hurt those who hurt him and those who he loved or at least those who support and defend those types of people. The Trial The Start of the Trial Alice Lynn Glacial's parents The Glacials hired Calvin Sharp Keen as a Lawyer to defend The Glacials against Leo Grummel with his Lawyer being Olaf Kleine. The Glacials instructed Calvin Keen to be able to falsely accuse Leo Grummel for the unethical surgery of Alice Glacial during the surgical performance. In the Middle of the Trial. Calvin Sharp Keen was to nearly fortunate with his plan to falsely accuse Leo Grummel for the unethically done surgery of Alice Glacial, if it wasn't for the eventual evidence that Leo Grummel and others got from security cams of the real culprit Shining Silver being the one who had sabotaged the surgery out of spite against Leo Grummel for curing the daughter of the parents that had organized an assassination against his parents Shining Silver Sr. and Aga Platinum who were Canine Doggo rivals against The Glacials for some time and were killed by the Glacials. Many didn't believe Shining Silver until the Glacials' rivalry ninja armies the Brumals become more of a problem in Lovely Land: Fleeceville. The End of the Trial The Trial ends with Leo Grummel eventually being off the hook. While both Calvin Sharp Keen as a Lawyer and Leo Grummel as a Doctor loses their jobs. Calvin would eventually ask for the money which led to a fight between him and the Glacials that led to Calvin Keen being fired for and be accused of bribery. Departure from the Glacials Calvin Keen eventually tried to help the Glacials and would constantly try to meet them around certain places which would lead to him being wrapped up into fights and being banned or even fired from each one. One day, a group of Mafias destroyed a house and abducted the Glacials' daughters. Which led to Calvin Keen and their servant going out to try to save the two. Eventually, the two manage to save one of the two daughters and bring them back home while the other one of the daughters being was killed who saved Alice Glacial. The Glacials were shocked to hear the news from Icelynn along with realizing some side effects from an anecdote that Leo Grummel tried to use to save the Alice Glacial from the unknown cold. Eventually, that was the time where the Glacials had forbidden Cactivil from ever going to the house and most importantly talking to their remaining daughter. With that Calvin eventually says "Fine!" to the response and crosses his arms going away while Alice Glacial cries and begs for Calvin not to be forbidden from talking to her. The three argued and blamed Calvin for the kidnapping of Alice Glacial and Crystal which led to the eventual death of Crystal Clarus Glacial. When Calvin was gone from Alice Glacial's door view, Alice had decided to run off eventually being found by Tristain Travis tired and merely dying while Cactivil was going to be preparing for something else. Rise of Cactivil One day, Calvin as a customer and Leo as a Bartender met at a bar and tried to fight. Leo Grummel seemingly looked feared and frightened as then a mysterious man dressed in brown like stepped in to try to knock out Calvin Keen. Calvin eventually was dragged into a vehicle while Leo Grummel still decided to remain scared and frantic over the situation. Calvin was eventually confronted by some aggressive Canine Doggos working for a hooded man who revealed their identity alter-ego nickname to be Harold Hater. Harold Hater eventually gloats about the aggressive Canine Doggos who used to been a part of a Mafia Gang that Harold Hater claimed that Leo Grummel worked with and made it as if he intentionally got them to kill Crystal Clear and try to kill Alice Glacial when it wasn't the case and it was Harold Hater controlling them with collared devices that would be able to get them to do things. The only difference being that Leo Grummel didn't have one on and he was able to deactivate it which Keen pointed out when he witnessed Leo Grummel holding a screwdriver and putting it up to his neck and deactivating something. Harold Hater confesses to Calvin Keen that he only would have to just blackmail Leo Grummel into getting Keen to him at the bar by being a distraction while Harold Hater goes with his plan on attacking Calvin and leading him to the Cactus Dessert named "Saguaro Cacti Village". Eventually the group of aggravated Canine Doggos beat him up in a violent brutal way that almost would kill him, eventually the group tossed him down a cliff filled with Cacti, leading to a downfall. Being Saved by Time Zone and Meeting Alice Glacial Calvin was able to climb up the cliff with his arms that he could stick to alls due to his pierced paws filled with cacti thorns that had mutated his fur into a green fur that would be sharp like his reddish pinkish magenta fur. He hikes and climbs up the cliff he fell off of only to see the now vandalized sign of the Saguaro Cacti Village now turned to "Cactivil". Time Zone found Calvin and saved him and having him meet up with Alice Glacial who is Icelynn having powers of using the cold wind. After the events of the two meeting up again, the two met, hugged and kissed. Time Zone gave the two private time mostly out of the disgust of seeing animals kiss out of envy and spite for his complicated past. The two decided that they should promise to serve some type of vengeful upbringing for their kind as Feline Cattas to vow revenge against the Canine Doggos blaming all that are or that supports them in any way for their troubling for being who they are and who've they've lost. In spite of the two understood that Leo Grummel didn't exactly intend to kill Crystal, and that he didn't mean to poison or sicken Alice Glacial, even more, they would want to try to impose a nihilistic riot movement in Lovely Land: Fleeceville out of revenge and because they feel they have each other to be able to decide what is right or wrong. They eventually formed a group of three leading up to 5+ with some on & off rivals that eventually became former which remained as just 5 with the only exception of some groups called the Umbrals that they made that would be against both the Brumals and the Glacials that would be for former Brumal groups or Feline Cattas that worked for the Military back then that would be either forced into their The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad or mostly kindly negotiated with to be able to have the group settle in more. Trivia/Media * Cactivil is known to be shipped in various drawings and posts with Alice Glacial; who is the daughter of the Glacials. * Cactivil has been one of the reasons why Time Zone made a group just against the Canine Doggos called "The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad" where they are a supervillain organization opposed against Canine Doggos and anyone defending or protecting them. They have almost been so successful with almost separating the entirety of the Canine Doggos and Feline Cattas until The Warm-Hearted Fuzzies stepped in to fight back which would be neutralized so neither of them would win 100% and have their losses. * Keen's eventual identity as the supervillain alter-ego known as Cactivil was inspired only from the aftermath of the downfall of the Cacti and seeing the destructed/vandalized sign "Saguaro Cacti Village" now spelling out "CACTIVIL". * His name is a combined contraction off of the words: "Cactus" and "Devil" but others could argue that it was also "Cat" and "Devil" as the two merging words that formed into the eventual nickname. * This character was the first to be made around June through July during Summer Break during 2018, asides from Icelynn. (And possibly Overshadow and Whiteware.) ** However, the birthday on the series isn't the exact day he was made since the author of the Time Majesty Series was in Summer School during Summer Break 2018. * His birthday is on July 16th, 19XX. ** He is around his 40s. ** This would mean that before the protagonist Magistral went to Lovely Land: Fleeceville in How It All Began a lot of stuff in the story didn't really revolve around him that much and would mean that the story had a more impactful beginning at some point before Magistral entered Lovely Land: Fleeceville and would become the possible protagonist in the story. * Cactivil has been shown to have remorseful and has a grey area that would make him be seen as an anti-villain. ** Cactivil was willing to go to extents to help The Glacials' family during the trial against Leo Grummel and try to support and help Crystal Clear and Icelynn as friends. ** Such as when Cactivil has developed some feelings with Crystal Clear briefly before the events that Crystal Clear would be kidnapped by a gang against the Glacials and would eventually be killed before Cactivil tried saving her and Icelynn leading to the eventual events of Cactivil becoming more vengeful towards Canine Doggos. ** Cactivil's relationship with Icelynn and showing feelings for her when teaming up to try to get revenge on those who had murdered Crystal Clear and would defend those supporters who are against The Glacials. ** He fights for a cause of vengeance and a justice that is all done because of his anger and what upset him during the events of Crystal Clear's death and Icelynn's downfall that was prevented but left a price of Crystal Clear dying leaving Cactivil with nothing but a hatred against Canine Doggos for killing Crystal Clear and almost killing Icelynn. Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Affably Evil Category:Extremists Category:Anti-Villain Category:In Love Category:Abusers Category:Mischievous Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tragic Category:Dictator Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Amoral Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Conspirators